Messy Phases
by VioletRaysOfSunshine3492
Summary: Rory and Jess meet on a bus to Hartford. Takes place second season. Better than I make it sound,Literati! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** Rory meets Jess on a bus on the way to Hartford. Literati.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all!

**A/N:** Hey! My other stories got deleted on my other account so I made a new one. While I was typing this story I had a totally different Idea but then as I was typing my idea kept changing. So here it is. This takes place in the second season. Rory is still dating Dean (unfortunately) and this is definitely a LITERATI. Because I cant stand any other of Rory's boyfriends except Marty and Tristan but they never went out and I don't like them as much as Jess. Anyway heres my story please REVIEW!

"Mom hurry up, I'm hungry!" Rory yelled from downstairs. "And I'm in desperate need of caffine!"

"I'm coming!" Lorelai yelled back as she stumbled down the steps barefoot.

"Mom you don't even have your shoes on yet!"

"My sandals are right there" Lorelai ran over to the couch and pulled her sandals out from under it. "Ok, too Luke's!"

She grabbed her keys and marched out the front door and Rory followed.

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

"Coffee!" Lorelai yelled as they took a seat at the counter.

"Sure"

Luke went behind the counter and poured us a cup of coffee.

"Mom is Luke mad at us."

"I don't think so why?"

"He just gave us coffee without the your going to kill yourself speech"

"Oh your right, maybe he lost his favorite baseball cap"

"But he's wearing the same baseball cap"

"Well maybe he lost his old one so he had to go buy a new one and now he misses his old one which is making him depressed"

"Makes sense"

"Thought so"

"Although highly unlikely"

"Can I get you anything else" Luke interrupted.

"Yes" My mom answered.

"What?"

"An explanation"

"For what?"

"The attitude"

"Lorelai, I do not have an attitude, now I have to go and assist PAYING customers"

Luke walked away to serve the customers by the window.

"Fair enough"

"Mom, can I go to the book store in Hartford? It's bigger and I'm looking for a specific book."

"Ok sweets, have fun."

"You ok being here by yourself"

"Yep I'll just probably bother Luke or something"

"Bye mom" Rory got up and left.

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled.

"What?" Luke asked coming to her.

"Whats wrong"

"Nothing"

"Then why did you give up coffee with out the whole your killing yourselves speech."

"Nothing I'm just a little preoccupied"

"With what"

"Liz"

"Your sister?"

"Shes sending her son down here to live with me, because hes getting in trouble and shes too much of a drunk to notice."

"Whoa"

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

Rory went to the bus stop and boarded the bus to Hartford. She looked around the bus for a available seat and took the one next to a dark haired boy in a leather jacket.

"Excuse me" Rory said politely as she pushed by him.

"Huh" was his only response.

Rory noticed he was reading Hard Times by Charles Dickens.

"Good book?"

"Yep"

"You like Charles Dickens?"

"Sure"

"Not much of a talker?"

"What ever gave you that idea" He replied sarcastically.

"Sorry"

Rory took out her book Atlas Shrugged By Ayn Rand.

The boy looked over her shoulder and saw the book she was reading.

"Nut"

"Excuse me" Rory asked.

"Ayn Rand in a politically nut"

"Well your just special because most people would consider her a politically genius."

The boy just shrugged and Rory giggled.

"Whats your name" Rory asked.

"Jess"

"Jess as in Jesse"

"No just Jess" he stated flatly.

"I'm Rory well actually my name is Lorelai but lets not get in to that "

"Huh"

"So Jess where are you headed?"

"Sleepy Hollow, or Stars Hollow , or something stupid like that."

"Really?"

"No I just said that for no reason."

Rory resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"Sorry, it's just that you passed Stars Hollow this bus is on the way to Hartford."

"I think I can read a map" He took out his map and looked at the circled Stars hollow.

"I think I know where I live, and that circle is way too big, you circled Stars hollow and some of Hartford, which is where were headed right now." Rory stated matter-of-factly still trying not to laugh at him.

"Dammit!" Jess shouted as the bus stopped at its destination.

"I'm on my way to a bookstore in Hartford, so how about you can come with me and then I will take you back to Stars hollow."

"Fine"

"Really?"

"Sure"

"Ok"

Jess got his duffle bag and followed Rory.

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

After hours of wandering through the book store Rory finally found the book she was looking for and went to find Jess last time she saw him he was in the biography section. She couldn't find him anywhere in the book store so she checked outside and found him smoking by the window.

"You smoke?"

"Looks like it"

"Oh"

"Why got a problem"

"Nope"

"Ok" Jess smirked.

"Ready?"

"Yep'

"Let's go"

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

"Here we are, Stars Hollow." Rory said as she got off the bus.

"Huh"

"Well I better get going my mom must be worried, bye"

"Bye'

Jess watched her walk off, but then ran after her.

"Wait"

Rory smiled.

"Do you know where Luke's Diner is."

Rory's smile faded.

"Yea, come on I'll show you, my moms probably there anyway."

"Ok"

"You know Luke?"

'Uncle"

"Whoa, who knew Luke had a nephew, all we knew is that he had a sister."

"My mother"

"Here for vacation?"

"I wish"

"Oh"

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

"Jess!" Luke said as they walked in the diner.

"Luke"

"Hey, um come upstairs and I'll show you where you're sleeping"

Jess followed Luke upstairs and Rory took a seat at the counter by her mother.

"Who knew Luke had a nephew" Lorelai said.

"How did you know that was his nephew?"

"After you left I bugged Luke into telling me what was wrong with him"

"Oh, well at least Luke is nice enough to let him stay with him"

"I don't think so, did you see what Luke had made for him to sleep on."

"Oh"

"Do you know Luke's nephew?"

"Why?'

"Because I saw you too walk in together."

"I met him on the bus"

"Oh, have you talked to Dean lately."

"Oh I forgot we had a date today! I have to go and call him, bye" Rory rushed out the diner.

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

**A/N: Please Review! I'm always open for constructive critism, **

**If you review I'll return the favor! **

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own anything I choose to make up!**

**Summary: Rory and Jess meet on bus, takes place in the second season. Literati!**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate them! I've decided to thank you all individually.**

**Watergurl123- Thank you for your review and you loving lits means you have good taste.**

**Gilmoregirljavajunkie- Glad you like it.**

**Dream-of-oompa-lompas- Thanks! I'm happy you like it.**

**Vaguelygouged- Your right Jess would have probably been in the bookstore, opps my mistake, so lets just say that he was in the bookstore but when Rory took too long he went out for a smoke. Thanks for your review . I hate stupid bean pole too lol.**

**Pierzynskifan12- I'm glad you like the idea thanks for reviewing.**

**Hollowgirl22- Thanks for your review, I hate Dean and Logan too.**

**Kinky-Bugs- Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N: Well heres a new chapter hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Quick overview from last chapter**

**Rory met Jess on way to Hartford**

**Rory met Jess and took him to Luke's.**

**Rory forgot date with dean.**

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG**

"Hello………" The voice said

"Hey Dean'

"Rory?"

"Yea, um I'm sorry I forgot our date today, its just that I went to Hartford and I totally forgot."

"Its ok, we all make mistakes, even the perfect Rory Gilmore."

Rory new that he was just kidding but the word just made her want to gag.

"Yea well ok, um I have to go" Rory lied.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, by Dean." Rory hung up.

"Bye Rory, love you' He was expecting to hear it back but all he heard was the dial tone.

"Hey mom" Rory greeted when she saw her mom walk through the door.

"Hey sweets, get Dean all squared away."

"Yep"

"Good, well I'm gonna hit the sack, goodnight"

"Good night mom"

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

"Coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed bouncing into Rory's room.

"Ok let me get ready'

"You have 10 minutes"

"15"

"11"

"15

"12"

"15

"14"

"15"

"um… 14 minutes and 59 seconds"

"Fine"

"Ok hurry up."

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG**

Luke's

"What can I get you" Luke asked.

"Cheeseburger and coffee"

"Me too.'

"You do realize its breakfast right…you know what never mind, I'm too tired to argue."

"Whats wrong?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Jess kept me up all night with his loud music."

"Why didn't you just tell him to cut it off."

"I did, do you think that kid listens to me, I'll be back with your order."

Jess came downstairs from the apartment and poured them some coffee.

"Thanks" She blushed.

"Uhuh" He walked away to assist other customers. Rory stared at him.

"Flirting are we." Lorelai asked.

"Huh" Rory faced her mother "No"

"If you like him why don't you just go talk to him?"

"Because I'm dating Dean remember"

"Well do you love Dean?"

"Yes" Rory said but Lorelai could tell she was lying.

"Are you sure, because its perfectly ok to date more than one guy"

"I'm sure"

Lorelai dropped it.

"I'm taking a break" Jess yelled and walked out the front door.

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG**

Rory walked to the bridge, where she saw Jess sitting on it.

"What are you doing here" Rory asked surprised that he was on the bridge, the place she came to think. But her question came out more rudely than intended.

"Sorry, I didn't realized this was your bridge, o wait it isn't"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Huh"

"So um where are you from?"

She heard no response.

"Sorry if you don't…"

"New York" He interrupted

"Oh the Big Apple."

Jess smirked.

"What?'

"I can't believe you just called it the big apple."

"Oh" Rory blushed, which made Jess' smirk bigger.

"So tell me Rory, are you always this shy?"

"What!" Rory turned a different shade of red.

"Don't get me wrong I enjoy making you blush"

"Thanks..I guess."

"Huh."

"So what are you reading?" Rory asked.

"Oliver Twist."

"O I love that book."

"Me too." Jess smirked.

_Aw what the hell _Rory thought _He's so cute._

Rory leaned forward and crashed her lips against Jess'. It didn't take long for Jess to respond and deepen the kiss.

Rory pulled back. She blushed and smiled.

Jess returned her smile.

"I better get going, we have Friday night dinner." Rory said getting up blushing furiously.

"Ok, see you later?"

"Yea, bye Dodger" Rory walked away, and Jess smiled to himself.

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG**

Rory and Lorelai walked up to the door at the Gilmore mansion.

Rory reached for the doorbell when Lorelai stopped her.

"Don't!"

"Why?"

"Because when you ring that doorbell, we are stuck in hell for three hours"

"Do we really have to go through this every time we come here?"

Rory signed and rang the doorbell.

"You should've done that."

The door swung open.

"Lorelai, Rory please come in" Emily smiled and turned around to lead them to the living room.

"Something's up" Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear. "I see right through that fake smile."

Rory rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Is something funny" Emily asked.

"Uh no grandma."

"Lorelai what can I get you to drink."

"Gin martini."

"Rory?"

"Soda is fine."

"Richard the girls are here." Emily yelled and went to get them their drinks.

"Well hello Rory."

"Hi grandpa" Rory greeted.

"Lorelai"

"Dad."

Emily hands Rory her soda and Lorelai her martini.

"Rory how is Chilton." Emily asked with a smile.

"It's good." Rory answered.

"Well that's good, Lorelai how is your work."

"It's fine." Lorelai answered eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well girls me and Richard…" Emily starts but gets cut off my Lorelai.

"And here it comes."

"Excuse me Lorelai."

"Oh nothing continue."

"Well me and Richard have plans next Friday so we wont be able to have our usual Friday night dinner."

Rory and Lorelai looked shocked.

"So you girls are free to do as you choose next Friday."

"Ok…" Lorelai started. "What's going on you two, you have been acting strange all dinner so of course we figured you were sticking your noses where they don't belong, but now you're giving us Friday off without any begging or pleading on our part, now something's wrong."

"Now Lorelai there is nothing wrong stop being silly." Emily said

"Dinners ready." The maid interrupted and walked back into the dinning room..

"Well let's go eat dinner." Richard said.

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG**

"Those two are defiantly up to something." Lorelai stated as they walked to their car.

Rory nodded in agreement.

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG **

**A/N: Please Review! If you review I'll return the favors, I'm always open to constructive criticism or just leave me a review to let me know you read it.**

**GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG**


End file.
